¿Voulezvous coucher avec moi, ce soir?
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Draco asiste a una subasta organizada por el Ministerio y está enfadado porque Harry ha preferido irse a cuidar niños a San Mungo que ir con él. Pero Draco encontrará objetos muy suculentos en ese lugar.


_**¿Voulez**_**-**_**vous**_**coucher avec moi, ce soir?**

Al sureste de Inglaterra, más concretamente en Wiltshire, se encontraba la prestigiosa Mansión Malfoy, donde el Sol se posaba detrás de esta haciendo la casa se viese más majestuosa de lo que ya aparentaba. Ésta poseía unos grandes jardines que se veían esplendorosos tanto en verano como en invierno; el jardín siempre mostraba ese verde primaveral, flores de todas las épocas del año, animales silvestres danzando por ahí libremente como si fuese su hogar. Todo había cambiado en demasía desde que Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado en Azkaban a cadena perpetua sin la posibilidad de revisar su condena. Ahora el patriarca de la familia era nada más que su unigénito, Draco Malfoy.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que la guerra contra Voldemort había acabado, cinco en lo que había sentido la libertado de poder llevar a cabo sus propios actos, sin maquinaciones de su padre y sin ningún sociópata, maniaco con aires de grandeza. Estaba mirando la ventana y veía como los rayos de Sol que se posaban en el césped se iban apagando y sabía que era la hora. Se dirigió hacia el espejo que tenía en propia habitación y se miró: iba vestido con túnicas negras con hilos de oro y plata que hacían su porte aristocrático aumentase más de lo que aparentaba, en su mano derecha se podía distinguir el antiguo anillo, que había pasado de generación en generación en la familia Malfoy, de oro blanco con dos grandes serpientes que se elevaban y en el centro aguantaban una "M" hecha con esmeraldas, sus manos estaban inmaculadas sin ningún tipo de imperfección al igual que sus uñas que estaban perfectamente cortadas, en su rostro pálido y afilado ya no ve ese aire de superioridad que había utilizado en sus años escolares y su pelo rubio platino brillaba como el puro Sol, ya no lo llevaba engominado sino que ahora llevaba un peinado más moderno, más muggle. El lado izquierdo más corto dejando ver su oreja, hasta llegar al derecho que era más largo y tapaba la parte superior de la oreja derecha y la parte superior estaba peinada de manera desordenada salvo por el flequillo que lo llevaba en diagonal y le tapaba el ojo derecho, si uno de esos dos hermosos ojos grises.

Salió por la puerta de su habitación y camino por el pasillo que le llevaba hasta las escaleras que lo conducirían al hall y allí estaban dos de sus mejores amigos hoy en día, dos de los cuales le habían ayudado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida; Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Ella iba vestida de Sienna Miller, un conjunto de dos piezas de color rosa con lo bordes en negro y unos zapatos de Manolo Blahnik del mismo color. La diseñadora era una de las mujeres más prestigiosas en diseño femenino en el mundo muggle y que Pansy desde que había descubierto ese tipo de ropa tenía atuendo de gala como informales y sólo vestía eso. Blaise también de había dejado influenciar por ella y vestía un traje blanco de Gucci que lo hacia extremadamente exquisito. Se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ella y un apretón de manos a él.

- ¿No va a ir contigo al Ministerio? – preguntó el moreno de la manera más intrigante.

- No, ha venido antes y me ha dicho que se tiene que quedar en San Mungo trabajando, porque no ha cubierto las horas del mes pasado. – dijo Draco en tono decepción – Ya estaba casi arreglado cuando me lo ha dicho.

- Draco recuerda que no estas solo, estas con nosotros dos, te lo pasarás bien – dijo ella sonriéndole de una manera muy perspicaz.

En un visto y no visto se aparecieron en la recepción del Ministerio donde la gente más importante del mundo mágico londinense estaba invitada al "gran evento" como lo había llamado Draco. Una de las muchas personas que estaba trabajando ahí guió a él y sus amigos a una de las mesas donde cenarían. El rubio visualizó el lugar donde se sentaría, pero antes de poder sentarse escuchó una voz muy familiar detrás de él, y al girarse observó como Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley lo llamaban, en realidad era ella el que lo llamaba. Educadamente se acercó a ellos y conversaron animadamente hasta que dijeron que la cena sería servida en breve y por tanto se despidió de ambos educadamente.

La cena fue muy amena en la cual, de entrante había medallones de pato caramelizados con mermelada de cereza y trufa, de primero fricandó, de segundo un pequeño surtido de marisco y de postre frescura de mango, todo había sido una delicia. En la mesa que compartía Draco, Pansy, y Blaise se habían añadido cuatro personas más en la que Draco no conocía personalmente, pero rápidamente comenzaron a hablar del mercado asiático y su expansión. Pero la conversación fue interrumpida, ya que de pronto unas copas y botellas de alcohol variado aparecieron en la mesa y el rubio platinado se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego en exceso.

La conversación continuó como antes de la interrupción, pero ya fue derivando a otros temas más personales en los que Draco respondía sin ningún tipo de pudor. Pero el rubio tuvo que parar la conversación, excusándose que tenia asuntos primarios que atender. Así que se dirigió al lavabo y alivió sus necesidades. Pero al salir vio una mata de cabellos azabache que tenia la palabra indomable escrito en cada uno de esos cabellos, así que el rubio se acercó y le toco la espalada y al girarse ese muchacho no era el esperado por Draco, entonces recordó que él estaba cuidando a niños enfermos. Al llegar a la mesa vio que en su sitio había un cartel en el que tenía escrito su nombre, miró a su amiga con cara de perplejidad.

- No voy a participar en la subasta benéfica de Ministerio, ya les dije que no iba a soltar prenda y sigo en mi decisión – dijo el rubio muy orgulloso.

- A lo mejor encuentras algo que te interese, Draco – dijo el moreno riéndose

- Yo ya tengo algo que me interese, pero parece que prefiere estar trabajando que estar conmigo – dijo enfadado el rubio mientras apretaba los puños.

- Draco, entiéndelo es su trabajo, sabes que esas horas que le faltan han sido porque las a pasado contigo, así que no seas egoísta – dijo Pansy repechándose.

- ¿Egoísta? La madre que te parió… - dijo mientras bufaba y hacia un gesto conforme la conversación había acabado.

Media hora más tarde el Ministro Kingsley Shacklebot anunciaba que los presentes pasaran a la sala contigua donde empezaría la subasta benéfica. Los presentes fueron pasando sin demasiada prisa a la sala contigua, donde la gente se iba sentando sin ningún modo aparente. Una hora más tardó en empezar la subasta, en las que gente que salía de la sala y entraba, supuestamente para ir al baño.

- Bienvenidos a la subasta benéfica que hace el Ministerio – dijo el ministro – Se que lleváis esperando mucho tiempo, así sin más demora comenzaremos y esperamos recaudar suficientes galeones.- volvió a decir el ministro entusiasmado - El primer lote es una Pareja de jarrones de estilo Viejo París. Situados ambos sobre una peana, su estructura y decoración es muy similar, salvo la escena del cuerpo de los jarrones. Las bases, cuadradas, muestran elementos vegetales y grandes vasos grabados, técnica que se emplea, de nuevo, para las hojas de los pies de las piezas, en torno a las escenas y en la parte posterior de ambas porcelanas. En esta zona se ha desplegado un rico bodegón compuesto por guirnaldas de flores, muy variadas en su forma y composición, tallos, ramos de rosas, mariposas, cestos de mimbre, etc. Las asas también llaman la atención: se trata de unos cisnes estilizados y apoyados sobre hojas, con sus cuellos curvados hacia adelante y las alas hacia atrás. Los coloridos paisajes de estos dos jarrones muestran animadas escenas de fiestas campestres en un paisaje idílico y numerosos elementos extraídos de la Antigüedad clásica: templos, columnatas, puentes de piedra, una columna rematada por un busto, etc. Todos los elementos decorativos de las piezas que componen este lote muestran una clara influencia del arte de la Antigüedad, e incluso, se aprecian toques como las alas de las aves que recuerdan más a elementos del Antiguo Egipto, muy de moda por aquel entonces.  
>Las piezas que componen este lote siguen el estilo de la conocida como porcelana del Viejo París. No se trataba de una sola fábrica, sino de más de treinta centros de producción, agrupados en la capital francesa, que trabajaron desde mediados del siglo XVIII hasta, aproximadamente, 1870. Se la conocía por su material, lechoso y brillante, y por el abundante uso de dorados en sus obras. En parte, se retoma la estética de estos centros posteriormente por el gran valor de sus obras. Por un lado, era común que les encargaran la decoración de piezas fabricadas en Limoges y Sèvres. Por otra parte, sus clientes mayoritarios fueron la nobleza parisina. Este era el principal motivo por el que cambiaban su estética para seguir las modas de cada momento y por el que ofrecían una gran variedad de modelos y piezas, pues realizaron figuritas, jarrones, tinteros, etc. Como entonces, la mayoría de obras que siguen este estilo no presentan marcas de fabricante. Por lo tanto la puja comienza en 10.000 galones.<p>

Rápidamente las pancartas con los nombre de los presentes se alzaron como si la vida les fuese en ello. Draco miraba atónito a la gente, pensando el motivo por el cual derrocharían tanto dinero en dos estúpidas copas, pero bueno cada uno podía utilizar el dinero a su juicio. Al final el primer lote se vendió por una sumo cuantiosa; 275.000 galeones. Un precio más que desorbitado por esas _baratijas _el había comentado Blaise unos momentos antes. Así que la subasta continuó, donde salieron a flote más de cincuenta productos, desde alfombras del imperio persa, jarrones pertenecientes al gran mago Alejandro Magno, libros de pociones, encantamientos y defensa, medallones de oro, la espada muggle que según ellos pertenecía al ángel Gabriel y que ésta podía absorber el alma, cuadros de distintas épocas, escobas de grandes jugadores de quiddich, en fin un gran numero de objetos. Pero el objeto que le llamó la atención fue el objeto numero 167, una pequeña pelota dorada que estaba siendo expuesta por el Ministro.

- En el lote 167, tenemos una snich dorada perteneciente a Harry Potter – un gran "oh" se escuchó en la sala, y el ministro sonrió de manera sustanciosa – que fue atrapada en el segundo año del mismo en el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y el señor Potter ha sido lo suficientemente amable en ofrecernos el objeto para subasta. Por tanto el precio de salida de la pequeña pelota es de 100.000 galeones.

- 125.000 – dijo un hombre, que estaba sentado tres filas más adelante que Draco, levantando su pancarta

- 125.000 ofrece el señor Cooper – dijo el ministro – ¿Alguien ofrece 150.000?

- 150.000 – dijo una mujer entrada en carnes mientras alzaba la pancarta con su nombre y sonreía.

Las pujas seguían subiendo de manera exorbitante, y a decir verdad era muy normal, ¿Quién no querría un objeto perteneciente a Harry Potter? El mismo Draco también quería esa snich, ya que jamás había conseguido ninguna enfrentándose a Harry. Pero el rubio estaba planteándose en pagar por ella, ya había informado al Ministro de que iría a la subasta pero que no compraría nada, y un Malfoy jamás se retracta en su palabra. El rubio seguía observando como la gente seguía pujando y la cifra de 1.500.000 galeones ya había llegado, mientras Draco quería mantenerse fuerte en su palabra la suma iba subiendo.

- 3.000.000 de galeones – dijo Draco mientras levantaba su pancarta y sonreía a modo de satisfacción y veía como la gente lo observaba de una forma nada agradable.

- 3.500.000 – volvió a decir la señora regordeta, sonriendo con suficiencia a Draco y éste viendo que esa señora no se iba a dar por vencida decidió tomar medidas desesperadas.

- 10.000.000 de galeones – dijo echándole una mirada estilo Malfoy a la señora que se había quedado con a boca abierta intentando decir algo pero al parecer no lograba encontrar las palabras. Sí pensó al final había caído en las manos del ministerio comprando algo de su novio.

- Esto… 10.000.000 a la una, a las dos… - dijo el Ministro esperando a que alguien subiese la puja, pero al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar tal cantidad por la snich. – … y a las tres, ¡Vendida al señor Malfoy por la gran cantidad de 10.000.000 de galeones! Ahora vamos hacer un breve descanso y subastaremos el último, tienen media hora.

Acto seguido la gente comenzó a salir de la sala en la que se encontraban y se dirigían principalmente a los servicios o fumarse un cigarrillo. Draco salió en compañía de Blaise y Pansy y los tres emprendieron un pequeño paseo en la amplia zona del Ministerio en la que se encontraban. El rubio encontraba un poco extraño que ambos no le recriminasen la cuantiosa cantidad que se acababa de gastar, ya que la última vez que había gastado más de un millón, le estuvieron sermoneando durante más de una hora sin dejarle contrarrestar las cosas que decían. Como andaba un poco nervioso, decidió sacar el tabaco muggle y fumarse uno.

- Draco, tienes la mal sana costumbre de fumar tabaco muggle – le dijo Pansy mirándolo con reproche – No entiendo porque no fumar el de nuestro mundo que es menos perjudicial para la salud.

- Es menos perjudicial, pero sabe peor y mira que el tabaco muggle no es que sepa a caviar. – dijo el rubio – Por cierto ¿Cómo que no me habéis recriminado lo que he hecho hace un par de minutos?

- ¿Quién somos nosotros para recriminarte nada? Es tu dinero, nosotros no tenemos que decir nada al respecto ¿no Pansy? – dijo Blaise mirando con reproche a Draco.

- Si, así nos dejarás a los demás coger el último objeto subastado – dijo Pansy mirando a Draco misteriosamente. – Me han dicho que es espectacular, que es una gran maravilla, es…. No puedo describirlo con palabras.

- ¿Qué es? – dijo el rubio mirando al moreno, y al ver que este tardaba en contestar le puso cara de indignación

- Draco, no importa no creo que estés en condiciones de pagar por ello ¿Por qué te crees que tanta gente se encuentra aquí? Es por el exclusivo objeto que va a ser subastado. – dijo Blaise haciendo mucha énfasis en la palabra objeto.

Así que siguieron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que llegó el momento de entrar en la sala, el rubio se sentía bastante sólo, el hubiese querido pasar la noche con cierto moreno de ojos verdes, pero prefería estar trabajando. El rubio era una persona muy astuta, así que se planteó cobrarle esa a Harry, dejar solo a un Malfoy, las consecuencias serian devastadoras. Cuando se hubo sentado, espero unos minutos a que el Ministro llegase para poder acabar ya con la agonía que estaba pasando. Miró hacia donde estaba el estrado donde él había estado presentando la subasta y observó que en el centro de ésta había una barra que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo ¿Estaba eso ahí antes? La verdad no podía afírmalo con seguridad, pero si tuviese que apostarse la vida, diría que no.

El Ministro llegó, pero antes de llegar a su lugar una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído. El hombre soltó una risa nerviosa, pero rápidamente se recompuso, continuó conversado con la mujer, al parecer de un tema bastante importante, así que Draco desvió la atención hacia otro lugar y vio que dos filas más adelante estaba Granger conversando con la comadreja de algo que al parecer, hacia que la segunda se ruborizase un poco. ¿Qué le estaría contando la pervertida de Granger? Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer suposiciones, ya que el ministro hablo.

- Bien, se que todos estáis cansados, pero lo ultimo que entra en subasta es algo único, algo que jamás podréis encontrar en ningún lugar. – dijo mientras que con un movimiento de varita bajaba las luces y todo quedaba en sombra, salvo una luz que daba a la barra metálica que Draco perceptiblemente había observado con anterioridad. – Bien, ahora dejaré que observéis este objeto por un par de minutos y después comenzaremos la subasta. – y diciendo esto con otro movimiento de varita una canción comenzó a sonar.

_Where's all my soul sister_… la canción sonaba y de repente una persona bajaba desde el techo deslizándose por la barra metalica, iba vestida completamente de blanco. El hombre al llegar al suelo comenzó a moverse sensualmente, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, restregándose en la barra haciendo movimientos imposibles y realmente calientes. El hombre, porque era uno, giraba sobre si mismo tocando cara una de sus partes, el rubio no podía distinguir su cara, ya que llevaba un antifaz blanco. El hombre comenzó a llevar sus manos a los hacia los botones de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, desabrochándolo como jamás podría pensar que se pudiesen desabrochar de esa manera tan erótica, después de quitársela la tiró suelo y comenzó ha hacer lo mismo con la camisa, Draco estaba realmente excitado, jamás había visto un baile erótico. Draco miró un momento hacia su derecha y pudo ver que Blaise le comentaba algo a Pansy, pero Draco rápidamente volvió hacia la atención del chico que estaba bailando. Vio que su pecho había quedado al descubierto, mostrando unos pectorales y abdominales bien formados y que no tenia bello alguno, y después observó que era de piel tostada. El hombre se quito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los zapatos blancos que llevaba y volvía a contonearse en la barra restregando sus atributos aun ocultos en ella. La música seguía sonando, entonces el hombre cogió por los costados los pantalones y tiró de ellos quedándose completamente en ¿calzoncillos? Eso que llevaba no era un calzoncillo, era una prenda que ha decir verdad parecía bastante incomoda, ya que pudo observar que se metía entre las nalgas, entonces miró hacia abajo y pudo ver que tampoco tenia ningún pelo en esas musculadas piernas, pero al rubio no le importaba se estaba deleitando con esa imagen que no podría quitarse de la mente en años, entonces recordó cual sería la venganza hacia Harry, decirle cuan excitado estaba al ver ese hombre bailando. _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir…_ eso Draco lo entendió a la perfección, el sabia francés y entendía que eso significaba ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? Y el rubio sabia que no era nada de dormir abrazaditos, entonces volvió a repetir ese mismo trozo y vio como chico se quitaba esa prenda tan molesta, quedándose completamente como Merlín lo trajo al mundo. Al parecer la música estaba llegando a su fin y el chico continuaba toqueteando su cuerpo, acariciando sus pezones, sus genitales, los muslos, se tocaba el pelo, se mordía el labio inferior, entonces Draco pensó que si no estuviese saliendo con el moreno se lo follaba allí mismo.

La música al fin terminó, y Draco sentía la boca completamente seca, tenía mucho calor, así que decidió desabrocharse algunas prendas. Entonces como por arte de magia el chico estuvo completamente vestido mientras con ropas normales, pero aún seguía con el antifaz. El Ministro volvió a entrar y le tendió la mano al chico y se dieron un apretón.

- ¿Qué os a parecido? – dijo el ministro mientras la luz volvia. – Supongo que queréis saber quien es. ¿Muchacho porque no te quitas el antifaz? – entonces el chico sacó su varita del bolsillo y con movimiento su cara quedó a la luz de los presentes. Entonces Draco rápidamente reconoció quien era esa persona, jamás hubiese pensado que se podía mover de esa manera, de que lo dejara tan cachondo que sentía que su polla le dolia.

- ¿Draco reconoces quien es? – pregunto Pansy, también un poco colorada que dejaba entrever que estaba también un poco excitada, pero Draco no podía articular palabra.

- ¿Así que ya sabéis quien es verdad? ¡Harry Potter! – dijo el ministro mirando al moreno con una sonrisa – Quiero decirles que el dinero recaudado con el señor Potter no será para el ministerio, sino como él ha dejado claro, será para la ala de pediatría de San Mungo. – y dicho esto la gente comenzó aplaudir, pero lo que Draco sentía era que había quedado avergonzado delante de todos, y encima sus amigos sabían que Harry estaría allí y no se lo habían dicho. – También el que "compre" al señor Potter lo tendrá todo el día de mañana para él solo.

Entonces a Draco se le cayó el mundo encima, aparte de pasar ahora mismo ese bochorno, tendría que ver como alguien cogía lo que le pertenecía desde hacia cuatro años no, por ahí no pasaba. Entonces escuchó que la puja empezaba en 2.000.000 de galeones, rápidamente de los dos pasaron a los ocho y de os ocho a los veinte cinco, pero Draco era más astuto, tenia dinero de sobra podía gastarse perfectamente una gran cantidad, una excesiva cantidad, y el moreno le pagaría el sufrimiento.

- Ofrezco 90 millones de galeones – y de repente todo el mundo estaba mirando a Draco incluido el moreno que parecía que los ojos se le salian de las orbitas. La gente murmuraba cosas, comentaban que iba adquirir dos propiedades de Harry Potter y eso no era de alguien con las ideas muy bien puestas, pero al parecer Draco no le importaba. El ministro no contó ni tres, rápidamente dijo que estaba "vendido" y que los compradores lo siguiesen para depositar el dinero y coger sus objetos.

El rubio se levantó de su asiento, pero una mano lo cogía de la manga, y observó que era Blaise, pero rápidamente se deshizo del agarre y le hecho una mirada envenenada. Llegó donde se encontraba el Ministro y Harry, pero al segundo ni lo saludó así que cuando los compradores estuvieron siguieron al ministro hacia una sala contigua. Al llegar allí el Ministro les informó que tenían que firmar los documentos y que más tarde Gringotts les haría la transferencia gracias a la firma mágica. Así que el rubio no se demoró firmó los dos documentos, el perteneciente a la snich y al del propio moreno y salió del lugar sin decir adiós.

No se despidió ni de sus dos amigos, llegó al Atrio con mucha prisa y se apareció en la Mansión, se encaminó hacia la sala de estar, abrió el mueble bar y se sirvió un copazo de whisky de fuego. Rápidamente notó como alguien se aparecía en la casa y no podía ser otro que su novio. El moreno tardó varios minutos en encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo encontró a su pareja sentada en una de las butacas de la sala de estar.

- Draco… - no sabía por donde comenzar, tenia una excusa para su novio pero no sabia por donde empezar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho Harry? – dijo el rubio mirando a Harry, donde en su rostro se podía ver la decepción y el enfado

- No es fácil Draco

- ¡Fácil! ¡Claro que es fácil! ¡Porque no me pediste el dinero directamente! – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, tirando la copa al suelo y encarándose al moreno.

- No… no pensé en ello. – dijo el moreno cabizbajo

- Gryffindor y estúpido – dijo Draco – ¿Sabes lo mal que lo he pasado al saber que eras tu el que estaba contoneándose con tu cuerpo al desnudo? ¡Todo el mundo sabe de nuestra relación y aún así te expones para que nos sigan criticando!¡ Han pasado cuatro años y aun lo hacen y lo sabes!

- Draco, lo siento de verdad, lo hice por los…. – pero fue interrumpido por un beso feroz, uno a la fuerza.

- No hables de los niños ahora, ahora lo que quiero es que me quites el calentón que me has dejado antes, pero no te preocupes que el bochorno que he pasado hoy te lo cobraré. – y acto seguido el rubio cogió al moreno y se aparecieron en la habitación, donde con un hechizo ambos se quedaron en bóxers. – ¿No traes ese molesto calzoncillo por lo que veo?

- Es un tanga – decía Harry mientras era empujado en la cama por el rubio.

- Un tanga ¿eh? – pero al moreno no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Draco se abalanzó sobre el moreno.

Puso sus manos y una de las rodillas sobre la cama, en una pose felina, atento a la reacción del moreno. No quería hacer nada que le incomodase o que le pareciese demasiado precipitado. Gateó hasta posicionarse sobre él cuando Harry le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa. Demasiados años y demasiadas experiencias compartidas como para sentirse incómodos ante la presencia del otro.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron curiosas el cuerpo de Draco, acariciando lentamente la sedosa piel del vientre para ir luego en busca del torso y reseguirlo de arriba abajo. El rubio, todavía a gatas, se inclinó y le besó con suavidad, mientras también sus manos empezaban a explorar el cuerpo del moreno, decididas a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin abandonar ni un segundo su boca, delineó con las puntas de los dedos el cuello de Harry, acarició el pecho, resiguiendo cada pequeño surco que marcaban los músculos, esos que se había atrevido a exhibir delante de muchas personas

De repente el moreno aprisionó sus manos y deshizo el beso, cosa que desconcertó al rubio. Miró al moreno sin saber que le había molestado.

-Yo también te quiero Draco- le dijo Harry. Le parecía lo justo, el rubio aunque estaba enfadado había demostrado que lo amaba al comprarlo en la subasta y el moreno pensó que tenía que decírselo

-Lo se- le besó tiernamente- Ahora estate calladito y quietecito, estúpido- pidió Draco

Luego colocó las manos de Harry por encima de su cabeza y prosiguió su tarea allí donde la había dejado, consiguiendo que el moreno emitiera suaves gemiditos ahogados al deslizar sus manos por las abdominales inferiores. Bajó su mano por un costado, acariciándole con la punta de los dedos y recorriendo lentamente la parte interna de los muslos. Rozó casualmente la semi-erección del moreno, consiguiendo que acabara de endurecerse. Las manos de Harry le tantearon, queriendo también participar el juego de caricias, pero este las cogió y las volvió a poner sobre la cama.

-Déjame a mí, tú ni te muevas- pidió otra vez Draco, hablando sensualmente sobre los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Malfoy?- le picó el moreno, aunque sabía de sobras la respuesta.

En vez de contestarle, la mano del rubio rozó el excitado miembro de Harry por encima de la ropa, arrancándole un delicioso gemido que no se molestó en silenciar. Harry asintió levemente ante aquella promesa de placer. Le gustaba sentir el tacto de Draco sobre su piel, era cálido y le provocaba un suave hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Sabiendo que tenía vía libre para jugar con aquel exquisito cuerpo, la lengua del rubio empezó a seguir el mismo camino que habían tomado antes sus manos, recorriendo con expresa lentitud la piel bronceada. Devoró por completo cada rincón del cuello, saboreó con lujuria los pezones, haciendo que se endureciesen cuando hizo presión en ellos con su boca, bajando cada vez más, para reseguir con su lengua el estomago y acabar parando para jugar con el ombligo.

-Ah, Draco…- susurró el moreno, ansioso por que siguiera el recorrido.

Cuando se hubo entretenido bastante en aquella zona, continuó su descenso y mordisqueó los muslos de Harry, evitando deliberadamente la zona más sensible.

El moreno estaba enloqueciendo ante aquella tortura. Necesitaba más contacto con Draco, quería tocarle, acariciarle, sentirle. Y también quería guiarle hacia aquella parte de su cuerpo que exigía atención. Sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos del rubio, pero de nuevo Draco le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre la cama.

-Prohibido moverse- exigió- O tendré que atarte.

-Lo haces a propósito- sollozó Harry, poniendo unos encantadores morritos.

-Por supuesto- replicó Draco, mordiendo juguetón aquellos labios-No te imaginas lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar, tengo que vengarme- le dijo burlón- Te voy a hacer rogar.

-No voy a rogarte, Mafoy - se enfurruñó Harry.

Draco se rió y volvió a hundir su lengua en la boca del rubio para acallar sus protestas.

Su mano se coló por fin bajo los bóxers de Harry y, después de bajar por la ingle y acariciar toda la sensibilizada zona, tomó finalmente toda la erección. Dejó allí su mano inmóvil, mientras se entretenía jugando con el cuello y la oreja del moreno. Poco después empezó a masajear el miembro del rubio, aumentando muy lentamente la presión.

Harry gimió al sentir finalmente las esperadas caricias, y se agarró con fuerza las sábanas para no moverse como le había pedido Draco, limitándose a dejarse hacer, a sentir, a dejarse llevar por el placer. Cuando el rubio notó que el moreno estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sus movimientos se volvieron progresivamente más lentos. Dejó de besar a Harry y se entretuvo quitándole lentamente los bóxers, dejando al descubierto la masculinidad de su moreno y mirándole con descaro. Aquella parte del cuerpo de Harry le gustaba. Empezó a quitarse él también los bóxers y Harry se incorporó un poco, admirando con expresión zorruna el cuerpo que iba quedando desnudo ante él.

-Draco… por hoy está bien así, pero te aseguro que voy a robarte de vuelta todos y cada uno de los gemidos que me arranques- le retó con picardía, sin apartar tampoco la vista de aquel pálido y bien formado cuerpo.

-Y yo te aseguro que me encantará verlo- dijo Draco.

Se tumbó sobre el moreno, besándole nuevamente, recorriendo una vez más con su boca todo el cuerpo de Harry. Esta vez sí, delineó con su lengua la turgente erección del moreno, disfrutando de los jadeos de este.

-Ah… Draco…- sollozó Harry suplicante, mientras la lengua del rubio reseguía su miembro sin apenas hacer presión.

El rubio sonrió de manera maliciosa, le deleitaba saber que estaba provocando tanta ansiedad en Harry, le gustaba que gimiese por él. Sabía lo que este quería, pero no se lo llevó a la boca aún, simplemente mordisqueó travieso la punta, la acarició con la lengua un rato, jugó con ella hasta que los jadeos de Harry le parecieron lo suficientemente ansiosos. Y entonces sí, se la llevó por completo a la boca, haciendo que el moreno fuese sacudido por una contracción de placer. Succionó y lamió el miembro de Harry de arriba abajo, engulléndolo y sacándoselo con una lentitud desesperante. Alzó la vista para poder ver las reacciones de Harry, y se lo encontró mordisqueando la sábana que tenía sujeta, esforzándose por ocupar sus manitas inquietas con algo. Debía estarle costando una barbaridad el estarse quieto mientras le miraba sin perderse ni un detalle. Aquello excitó más al rubio, que aumentó la velocidad de lo que hacía.

De nuevo Harry estuvo a punto de llegar al límite y de nuevo Draco interrumpió maliciosamente lo que hacía. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, empezándose a plantear seriamente la posibilidad de ceder en aquella tontería y rogarle.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, Draco sentado sobre la pelvis del moreno, con una expresión divertida. Harry pensó que en la vida había visto a Draco sonreír tan a menudo. No se cansaría nunca de verle con aquella expresión de felicidad tan poco habitual en él, ni de tenerle a su lado, ni de demostrarle que le quería. Lo quería todo con él. Estiró su mano en busca de la del rubio, y se la llevó a la boca, humedeciéndole los dedos uno a uno de manera sensual.

-A ver que es lo que sabes hacer, Mal-foy- le retó con descaro.

El rubio no respondió a la provocación, simplemente sonrió divertido. Justamente la reacción que buscaba Harry. Draco buscó una postura que le resultase cómoda mientras el moreno se colocaba una almohada bajo las caderas, para facilitarle el acceso. Sin perder el contacto visual, Draco tanteó en busca del trasero de Harry e introdujo un dedo lubricado en su interior. El moreno se curvó bruscamente bajo él.

-¿Te… duele?- preguntó, sin atrever a moverse.

Harry se lo pensó un momento, analizando las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y negó con la cabeza.

-Es… extraño- susurró con voz excitada. – Después de las veces que lo hemos hecho para mí sigue siendo bastante molesto

Draco asintió, más tranquilo, y empezó a mover su dedo en círculos, entrando y saliendo poco a poco. El segundo dedo le causó algo más de molestias al moreno, pero enseguida se habituó cuando el rubio empezó a moverlos con delicadeza, y cuando el tercer dedo hizo su intromisión, Harry gimió de dolor y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Draco.

-¿Quieres que pare?

- ¡Si paras te mato! – dijo a modo de broma

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de burlarse del rubio. Estaba más preocupado Draco que él mismo. Negó con la cabeza y pronto, los ágiles dedos de Draco le daban más placer que dolor, entrando y saliendo, o moviéndose en círculos, o tanteando en su interior.

-¿Y que te parece lo que se hacer?- la expresión de superioridad socarrona apareció en el rostro de Draco, consciente de que el moreno lo estaba disfrutando.

Harry quería seguir el juego dándole una respuesta sarcástica, pero pensó que no sonaría muy creíble entre gemido y gemido, así que optó por callarse.

Un cambio de posición y las dos manos del rubio quedaron a ambos lados de Harry, mientras su miembro friccionaba contra la entrada del moreno una y otra vez, pero sin llegar a penetrarle.

-Dra… co- jadeó Harry, agarrándose a la espalda del rubio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este con fingida inocencia, como si no supiese lo que quería.

-Hazlo, hazlo ya, por favor- suplicó, mientras movía sus caderas en un gesto ansioso e incitante.

Entonces sí, Draco introdujo la punta de su erección en el cuerpo del moreno, poco a poco. Harry le clavó de nuevo las uñas, arqueándose bajo el rubio y dejando escapar un gemidito ahogado.

-¿Estás… bien?- Draco apartó los revueltos mechones azabaches del rostro de Harry y le besó. No quería hacerle daño.

-Sí- jadeó el moreno en una especie de gruñido. Dolía un poco, claro que dolía, pero era soportable. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que prácticamente toda la longitud del miembro de Draco se encontraba en su interior. Y se impacientó. Quería a Draco y lo quería ahora. Se movió un poco, indicándole que podía seguir.

El rubio empezó moviéndose muy lentamente, sin ahondar la penetración, deslizando sensualmente su mano por el vientre de Harry, hasta llegar a su erección, que masajeó con cuidado, distrayéndolo para mitigar el dolor. Cuando le pareció que los sonidos que emitía el moreno dejaban entrever más placer que otra cosa, dio una fuerte embestida, profundizando y empezando a moverse más rápido dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad. Pronto el moreno se unió a aquel balanceo con frenesí, marcando él mismo el ritmo las embestidas. Draco le había calentado demasiado como para pensar en ir con calma.

-Tendrás que… ah…- Harry se mordió el labio e intentó sonar prepotente- esforzarte más si quieres… ah… mmm… complacerme, Malfoy…

El rubio no dudó en hacer que su miembro entrase y saliese del cuerpo de Harry con la velocidad que este le pedía, ajustándose al ritmo cada vez más acelerado que le exigía, mientras la habitación era invadida por sus respiraciones entrecortadas, por el coro de gemidos acompasados de los dos.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, demasiado embriagado por el placer, dejándose llevar por aquella dulce locura, más rápida, más fuerte, más profunda… Tembló cuando Draco se aferró a sus caderas y le alcanzó en algún punto interior que le hizo sacudirse de placer. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para contemplar el rostro sonrojado de Draco y le apretó con fuerza el trasero. Otra nueva embestida acertó en el mismo lugar, haciendo que Harry se contrajese en un espasmo de placer. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás al notar el apretón de Harry en su miembro, entremezclando sus suspiros ahogados con los sonoros jadeos del moreno. Aumentó la velocidad del vaivén de su mano, enloqueciendo por completo a Harry, que llevó sus manos a su nuca y tiró de Draco para poder besarlo con ansiedad, haciendo que su lengua invadiese su boca buscando impaciente a su compañera. La postura era un poco incómoda para Draco pero no le molestó, al contrario, besó a su moreno con fogosidad, en un intento de transmitirle la intensidad de sus sentimientos, mientras intentaba seguir con sus penetraciones el ritmo de los desesperados suspiros que Harry dejaba escapar en su boca, a ratos cortos y seguidos, a ratos más lentos y profundos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno cuando Draco abandonó su boca para succionar su cuello, y finalmente explotó con el nombre de Draco en los labios, manchando el vientre de ambos. Al instante también el rubio llegó al orgasmo, viniéndose en el interior del moreno mientras este contraía su entrada una y otra vez por causa del orgasmo. Se quedaron abrazados, mientras pequeños espasmos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos empapados de sudor. Draco permaneció recostado sobre Harry hasta que el corazón del moreno normalizó el ritmo de sus latidos. Entonces se dejó caer a su lado. Harry le abrazó tiernamente, recostándose sobre su pecho.

- Gracias, Draco – dijo el moreno levantando la cabeza para mirarlo los ojos – De verdad, gracias por ser tu el que me ha comprado en la subasta.

- No importa ¿Qué son 90.000.000 si se que te puedo hacer feliz? – y ante esa contestación Harry se quedó a cuadros. - ¿Pero porque lo hiciste?

- Tú no querías comprar nada en la subasta, y entonces a Pansy con la ayudad de Hermione se le ocurrió que si yo era subastado tú comprarías algo, es decir mí.

- Pansy… Hija de perra – dijo medio burlón medio enserio - ¿Así que tenias fe ciega en que te compraría?

- Después de comprar la snich no tanta – dijo riéndose el moreno

Entonces Draco se levantó y se fue al lavabo para orinar. Se miró al espejo y pensó que estaba presentable para otra ronda. Pero cuando salió jamás hubiese esperado lo que vio; una barra desde el suelo al techo estaba en el lugar de la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que la misma música de antes sonaba y Harry baja por la barra de una manera muy caliente, hasta llegar al suelo donde se quitó el tanga que se había puesto unos breves momentos y se lo tiraba en la cara a Draco

- _Voulez_-_vous__coucher avec moi –_ dijo el moreno mientras se acariciaba los pezones y Draco no se lo pensó dos a veces.

**FIN**


End file.
